continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Race
Race (レース Rēsu) is a feature of Continent Online that differentiate the many different species that exist in the world of Sebuto. List of Races Humans Humans are one of the races that dewell in the realm of Sebuto. They are the weakest of the races and have limits on their bodies that prevent them from standing on the same level as the other more dominant races. However, humans do have the potential to exceed everyone's expectations and it is precisly why they are so weak that makes them dangerous as they can turn to their more useful abilities to make up for their strength. Silayan Siliyan's are one of the races that dewell in the realm of Sebuto. Silayans are the most commonly seen race among the people of Sebuto (except for humans) and make up a majority of the world. In terms of social etiquette and mannerisms, Silayans usually display a warm and welcoming atmosphere and do not discriminate against others. They are considerate of others and have no problems with befriending anyone or anything. Vexxen Vexxen's are one of the races that dewell in the realm of Sebuto. Vexxen’s aren’t as common as Silayans but can be spotted easily enough if you look around. Destruction and violence follow Vexxen’s as bright as day and they take pleasure in establishing their superiority. Though they can be a bit hard to deal with if they’re angered, Vexxen’s are incredibly loyal to those who have earned their friendship and would never even consider the possibility of betraying a comrade. Neomorphian Neomorphians are one of the races that dewell in the realm of Sebuto. It is very rare to encounter a Neomorphian in the realm of CO, well one that isn’t a player. Unlike Vexxen’s and Silayan’s that inhabit the day to day lives of most people, one will rarely if ever communicate with a Neomorphian outside of battle due to their seclusive nature. Most Neomorphians that been discovered have had reclusive and depressed moods and have a hard time communicating with the other races due to their subconscious fear of being rejected for being monsters. Discrimination is common among Neomorphians and it’s a standard for them to be seen and treated poorly. Seraph Seraphs are one of the races that dewell in the realm of Sebuto. The people of Sebuto have nothing but respect and praise for Seraph’s for their heavenly appearances along with their helpful natures; completely opposite of what they view the Neomorphians. It’s even common courtesy to have little angel dolls that children play with as a tribute to Seraphs. Elv The Elves have always been a race that has had mixed views amongst the general populace of Sebuto. On one side, the majority of humans admire elves and are captivated by their dazzling beauty and skill with bows and arrows along with their mastery of magic. On the other side, the more dominant races such as the Vexxen’s and the Neomorphians see the Elves as arrogant big eared freaks that have gotten far too cocky just because they are descendants of Artemis, one of the founding Elves. Majin Majin’s are a race that live among the general populace of Sebuto so there has never been a problem for them to blend in and have healthy relationships with other races. In fact, most races seem them as the “go between” race as since they are not officially allied or have made any enemies with any other race/nation, they are trustworthy. Human beings are aware of the Majin’s crafty nature however and several infamous thieves have originated from their tribe. Due to Sandora’s economy being that of the lowest, its not surprising to find a Majin stealing from others in order to survive. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Continent Online Category:Game Mechanics Category:Races Category:CoolBlackZ Category:Sebuto